This is a long term follow-up study of patients enrolled in the original pilot study. The major focus of the research effort is the prevention of Type I diabetes. The specific aim is determining whether IV insulin and subcutaneous insulin injections are necessary to have an effect. The questions of prevention versus delay in onset of clinical diabetes will be answered only by long term follow-up.